Corações que Sangram
by Sanae-chan
Summary: Repostado. Para quem se interessar, espero que gostem. Anteriormente estava dividido em capítulos, mas resolvi colocá-los em um único por serem curtos. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

A Fic foi cancelada porque recebi um review da LADY MIO dizendo que há partes dela parecia a um mangá

A Fic foi cancelada porque recebi um review da LADY MIO dizendo que há partes dela parecia a um mangá. Ela deixou o site pra quem quiser conferir, é só ver o último comentário.

Como eu NUNCA copiei nada, podem conferir pelas minhas outras fics, talvez aja algo parecido com outras do tipo "clichê" de usar e abusar dos mesmos temas repetidas vezes, mas pelos comentários, não é plágio de nada, fiquei surpresa e chateada de ter escrito algo parecido ou quase igual, pelo que a Lady Mio diz, a este manga. Nunca li, nunca soube dele, então, como forma de mostrar a todos, inclusive a quem já viu esse mangá e percebeu as semelhanças INFELIZMENTE, eu estou cancelando a estória e não a divulgarei via internet (em nenhum site ou fórum) e qualquer outro meio de publicações como os fanzines, blogs entre outros, pois plágio é a pior coisa que tem.

Eu não suspenderei a página da fic por considerar todos os comentários que agradeço de coração e queria mantê-los no ar.

Quanto à **Lady Mio**, JAMAIS levaria a mal seu comentário e muito pelo contrário, agradeço por me avisar. Como você não deixou nenhum e-mail ou seu cadastro aqui no FF, te agradeço por aqui. Beijos!

Desculpem a todos e a quem se ofendeu por esse ocorrido.

Na necessidade de me expressar, tenho que lembrar que a internet é vista por milhões de pessoas e principalmente aqui no FF a maioria é fã de Yaoi/Manga e acessa milhares de sites que trata destes temas. Não me sujaria com qualquer tipo de plágio, por detestar quem comete esse ato e por minha própria consciência. Se alguém for gostar de minhas histórias será por minha própria criação e não por copiar a criação dos outros. NÃO FAÇO PLÁGIO! PELO AMOR DE DEUS, NÃO ME LEVEM PRA ESTE LADO! É A ÚLTIMA COISA QUE EU QUERO!

Tanto que se me houvessem avisado antes, já teria retirado do ar fazia tempo.

É isso, fico por aqui, abraços a todos!

Sanae.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota importante:**

Eu realmente não entendo esse assunto de plágio (coisa que eu pensava que sabia), mas como disse **Hotaru Peacecraft**, é só colocar o aviso que não há problema... Confesso que meu bloqueio criativo ficou pior quando recebi a noticia que escrevi um fanfic extremamente idêntico a partes de um mangá e até tentei saber qual o nome do mangá pra ver as semelhanças e como no site mencionado eram muitos, desisti e não sei até hoje.

Sendo assim, resolvi voltar a estória, porém, se realmente vierem mais reviews dizendo que não posso mantê-lo no ar, ele será novamente retirado.

**Agradecimento:** queria agradecer de coração a **Hotaru Peacecraft** pelo esclarecimento. Muito obrigada por tirar esse peso que ainda sentia os vestígios sobre os ombros! Beijos.

**Aclarações:**

As semelhanças entre esse mangá cujo nome infelizmente não sei para poder cita-lo decentemente aqui e este fanfiction é mera coincidência.

* * *

**Título: Corações que Sangram**

**Gênero: **Angst

**Classificação:** Shounen ai

**Par:** Harry x Draco

**Aviso:** HP e personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, fic sem fins lucrativos.

**Observação:** se você não curte relacionamento de pessoas do mesmo sexo, por favor, deixe a pagina.

* * *

**1 – A Sombra na Parede**

Sabia que quando ela o olhava dessa forma, era porque o amava... Sabia que quando ela lhe sorria e lhe beijava, era para vê-lo feliz...

Então sempre lhe sorria de volta, e tentava colocar nos olhos, na forma de olhá-la, que também a amava...

Não sabia se conseguia, mas tentava de todas as formas...

Então ela fitava o horizonte para apreciar o pôr-do-sol enquanto caminhavam de mãos dadas de volta à casa.

Seus passos apenas seguiam o caminho, mas sua mente sempre ficava para trás.

De olhos fitos em linha reta, Harry sabia que não podia olhar atrás, ou tudo estaria perdido...

Então olhava para o lado, discretamente, como se apenas quisesse apreciar as janelas que pertenciam ao Centro de Academia de Aurores...

Mas ao invés de prestar atenção nesses vidros geometricamente quadrados, seu olhar se detinha na sombra que deslizava vagarosamente pela parede, como um seguidor errante de seus próprios passos errantes...

E se perguntava se era certo sentir dessa forma. Enxergava claramente que sentia-se só, porém...

...Nunca enxergava a sombra de Ginny caminhando ao seu lado...

* * *

**2 – A Lua e Draco Malfoy**

Enquanto girava a pena entre os dedos, fitava a paisagem noturna que se apresentava do lado de fora da classe. Gostava mais das aulas noturnas do que das diurnas.

A voz do professor era monótona e distante a seus ouvidos, pois seus pensamentos se encontravam em dias passados...

Havia sido uma grande surpresa quando soube que Draco Malfoy cursaria a Academia, mas a maior surpresa de sua vida, foi vê-lo através dessa mesma janela ao qual olhava...

Naquela noite Malfoy chegara atrasado para a aula e como o esperado, o professor negou a deixa-lo passar.

Sem expressão o viu dar meia volta e retornar por onde viera e o acompanhou com os olhos tentando entender a verdade por trás de sua indiferença, então o viu parar de andar no meio do jardim...

Seu corpo era banhado pela luz da lua dando-lhe um aspecto irreal, tornando suas formas mais brandas e os fios de seu cabelo como fachos de luz.

O viu abaixar a cabeça e girar o rosto para si como se o fitasse, mas sem realmente fitá-lo, antes de retomar os passos e desaparecer dentre o jardim...

"Formoso..." – sussurrou para si mesmo...

E já não gostava tanto assim desse professor...

* * *

**3 – O Sorriso nos Teus Lábios**

Malfoy era como um mistério oculto entre cortinas negras...

O observava na esperança de desvenda-lo, mas como um quebra-cabeça, não conseguia monta-lo... As peças pareciam nunca se encaixarem...

Poucas eram as pessoas que se atreviam a fazer parte de seu círculo social, e os poucos que tinham esse privilégio se reduziam a apagados bonecos desengonçados, tentando fazer de seus atos algo além do mundano.

Malfoy estava sempre um degrau acima deles, se movendo e conversando como se fosse obra divina.

Ali sentado no salão de refeições, o olhava rir com naturalidade hipnótica, mostrando as fileiras suaves de seus dentes brancos entre lábios róseos e frágeis...

Era como se esse curvar de lábios não permitisse que desviasse os olhos, e apenas o mirava, quase sem pudor...

E se viu pensando em como seria ouvi-lo rir, pois a distancia que os separavam era grande demais para sabe-lo...

E se perguntou o que o levava a sorrir, como se um dia também o pudesse fazer...

Então notou como seu sorriso sumia lentamente de sua boca enquanto erguia os olhos para fitá-lo...

E durante toda a semana seguinte seus olhos pousavam em tudo, menos em Draco Malfoy...

* * *

**4 – "D" em Pergaminho**

Por que ultimamente estava sendo tão complicado deixar de pensar nele?

Era como se sentisse sua presença em tudo que o rodeava...

Enquanto matava o tempo vago, passou a rabiscar em um velho e amassado pergaminho que achara entre seus materiais.

Não queria erguer os olhos com receio de se pegar fitando-o mais que o necessário, então passou a se concentrar no que escrevia.

_D..._

De _Distinto_... De _Dominante_... De _Difícil_...

_Dúvida..._

Fechou os olhos sentindo-se perdido consigo mesmo...

_Desejo..._

Sorriu um pouco, um sorriso triste... Talvez lá no fundo, o desejava...

_Desilusão..._

Tinha certeza que nunca seria correspondido... Mas... Queria ser correspondido?

_Destino..._

Ergueu a mirada para encontrar olhos quase prateados, reluzindo na pouca claridade do lugar e o mirando compenetrado, como se o estudasse, o analisasse...

Pareceu-lhe que seu coração bateu mais rápido nesse momento...

_Draco..._

E Malfoy desviou os olhos para outra pessoa, e o viu sorrir e beijar lábios que não eram os seus...

Quitou a vista _Depressa_ para não se _Delatar_...

E no final do pergaminho, só restou a...

..._Dor_...

* * *

**5 – Através da Janela**

Os beijos de Ginny se tornaram sem sabor...

Ou talvez eram os seus próprios lábios que perderam o gosto e a vontade de beijar...

Olhou para o lado a notando cabisbaixa e pensativa. Ela parecia querer dizer algo, mas não dizia. Ultimamente viviam dessa forma, juntos e ao mesmo tempo distantes...

O cabelo longo e ruivo deslizava sobre sua face pequena e coberta de manchinhas, mas se viu pensando que se fosse mais claro seria mais bonito...

Seu corpo pequeno e ondulado poderia ser mais firme e mais branco... Ou talvez possuidor de elegância e fluidez...

Lembrava-se que Malfoy caminhava com desenvoltura, passava os dedos pelo cabelo e se sentava com naturalidade, deslizando o quadril até a beira do assento e cruzando as pernas deixando o tornozelo de uma apoiada sobre o joelho da outra...

Displicentemente com classe...

E quando ria jogava a cabeça para trás ou girava a face para o lado, provocando...

- Está fazendo isso novamente... – Harry franziu o cenho sem entender – Me olhando como se não fosse eu que seus olhos estão vendo...

Desviou a mirada sentindo-se irritado e constrangido. Se com ela, consigo mesmo ou com Malfoy, não saberia dizer...

- Bobagem sua... – se levantou e a colheu pela mão, mais por costume do que por necessidade – Vamos embora...

E também não saberia, que por uma das tantas janelas que os rodeavam, havia alguém que o observava, corpo pálido recostado no marco da janela, braços firmes cruzados sobre o peito numa postura elegante...

Draco Malfoy virou de costa para o casal que deixava o jardim e se recostou no vidro espesso... Talvez, se o cabelo de Astória fosse negro como a noite, pudesse vê-la como uma estrela...

* * *

**6 – Olhares**

No começo não tinha certeza, pudesse ser imaginação de sua cabeça desvairada ou de seu coração maltratado, mas com o tempo era impossível estar enganado...

Ergueu os olhos para descobri-lo o olhando.

Íris prateadas se desviaram para baixo com receio para em seguida voltar a mira-lo com mais segurança...

Então era sua vez de desviar os olhos, buscando algo que explicasse seu coração tão agitado dentro do peito.

E cada vez mais parecia ser atraído por ele, fazendo com que voltasse a mira-lo.

No início, quando Malfoy o pegava o olhando, desejou ser tragado pela terra, afastou-se envergonhado demais para enfrenta-lo...

Entretanto, com o passar dos dias e das constantes trocas de olhares, tornou-se um estranho e ansioso ritual de miradas...

Verde esmeralda querendo fundir-se em mercúrio líquido, prata reluzente querendo perder-se em fogo incandescente...

Harry fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e voltou a mira-lo, tendo a certeza de que era o centro da atenção desses olhos enigmáticos.

"Te desejo"... Fulgurou em suas retinas...

Clamando, reivindicando...

_Confessando..._

E seu coração parou quando Draco desviou a mirada com temor e confusão, ladeou a cabeça para então voltar a fitá-lo...

"Te aceito"... Foi a doce resposta...

* * *

**7 – O Passado: algemas que nos ata e nos separa**

Descobrir que desejar quem não lhe quer era mais fácil e suportável do que se apaixonar por quem também te deseja, foi uma das lições mais duras que teve de aprender...

O que fazer quando o passado te bate à porta e te enumera cada cena vivida?

E as pessoas que te amam e te rodeiam lhe apontam mil e um defeitos daquele que você quer?

E você sabe que é verdade...

O que fazer quando seu coração se espreme e clama por aquele que te evita e se afasta, talvez com medo de se envolver, de se ferir e se entregar?

O que fazer quando quem você quer é Draco Malfoy?

E o ressentimento te apunhala avisando que não se esqueceu do que passaram um dia...

E que esse novo sentimento que te domina pouco a pouco vem tomando espaço com mais força, te empurrando para um precipício de incertezas...

E você se sente caindo num buraco sem fundo...

E hoje você pensa seriamente em dizer "não", querendo se afastar desesperadamente desse fantasma pálido, de olhar penetrante, de lábios suaves e de beleza estonteante...

E você vê que hoje, justamente hoje, ele deixa o lugar ao lado vago, e caminha lentamente pelo refeitório, lançando discretas e provocantes miradas, e se isola no jardim, onde você possa vê-lo...

E você o olha... E ele te olha de volta...

_Te espera..._

* * *

**8 – Coração Traiçoeiro**

Harry descobriu que tudo pode mudar com apenas uma frase...

E meses e meses de miradas, confissões mudas e razões para nunca estarem juntos se esfumou como a névoa aos raios do sol...

- Acho que precisamos dar um tempo... Estou confuso... Sinto muito...

Ginny apenas o olhou nos olhos, triste, extremamente triste... As lágrimas a traíram em poucos segundos, assim como se sentia traída...

Também se sentiu traiçoeiro...

Na semana seguinte sentia os lábios de Draco contra sua boca, num beijo repleto de traições... E sentiu o gosto do pecado invadir-lhe inteiro como se bebesse de um rico e mortal veneno...

Rude, forte, agressivo, descuidado, quase violento...

Assim se descrevia como se acariciavam, se tocavam, se beijavam, se _amavam_...

Intenso, fogoso, excitante, voluptuoso...

Assim se descrevia como se sentia quando tomava daquela boca, quando sentia pele pálida, músculos contraídos, respiração agitada... E quando sentia braços a envolve-lo, calor e suor contra seu corpo...

Ou quando abria os olhos depois de uma noite sem amanhã e via aquele ser perfeito, aparentemente dócil e extremamente formoso, que repousava ao seu lado, tão juntos que poderiam se fundir novamente com um único suspiro...

Seus dedos deslizavam suaves pelos fios platinados... Contornando com cuidado o pescoço branco, o tórax talhado... Como se ele fosse feito de bolhas de sabão, perfumado e frágil...

E sorria... E se esquecia do passado, do mundo... Esquecia-se do próprio nome...

Para sentir seu coração num rompante de alegria, traindo seus sentimentos, enganando sua mente até o momento em que Draco abria os olhos e não o mirava...

O via, como todas as noites, romper o contato tão cálido, virar o rosto para longe e encobrir os olhos com o braço.

- Agora some da minha frente... – Draco sussurrava dolorosamente, como se traído por seu próprio coração desejoso de Harry Potter.

Sim... Harry descobriu que tudo pode mudar quando se pronuncia uma frase...

E quando a noite de sonhos acabava, recolhias suas roupas, lançava um último olhar amoroso ao loiro desnudo sobre a cama e sempre sentia-se traído...

Para na noite seguida deixar-se trair mais uma vez, por seu coração apaixonado...

Assim como Draco Malfoy deixava-se trair por seu próprio coração apaixonado...

* * *

**9 – Corações que Sangram**

Passou a evitar olha-lo... Mesmo sendo Gryffindor e se orgulhava de ter pertencido à Casa dos Leões, fugia da presença marcante de Draco como se fugisse da própria morte...

Sentia-se morrer lentamente quando o tinha baixo seu corpo, quando ele se curvava, arranhava, transpirava e suspirava por sua culpa...

Quando alcançavam o ápice do prazer... Juntos...

E morria dolorosamente quando era rejeitado e afugentado desse contato, vetado como se não pudesse apreciar cena tão fabulosamente irresistível... Como se deixar de vê-lo, senti-lo e amá-lo era como deixar de respirar...

E isso machucava...

Mais sentiu do que viu a Malfoy sentar-se do seu lado, no jardim aquela noite. O olhou com o canto dos olhos, negando-se a encara-lo de frente e deixar-se levar por seu estúpido coração...

Ele parecia imerso em uma sombra de tristeza e indiferença... Observava as grandes poças de lama que a chuva deixara espalhadas pelo chão.

- Vou deixar a Academia... – a voz de Draco foi apenas audível.

E a dor em seu peito se fez maior, mais insuportável... Girou-se enraivecido, sentindo como se perdesse a alma nesse momento.

- Seu idiota! Por que faz isso comigo? – gritou, querendo arrancar essa angustia de dentro do coração.

- Porque não sinto nada por você... – friamente, venenoso como uma serpente... – Porque cansei de brincar...

E sentiu como a lâmina cruel que essas palavras produziram enterrava em seu íntimo, lacerando o coração como se não valesse nada...

Apenas avançou contra ele, o agarrando bruscamente pela roupa. Houve resistência, violenta e rude como sempre foi e sempre deveria ser entre ambos...

E Harry uniu seus lábios com raiva, seus dentes rompendo a carne macia e vertendo sangue...

O fez sangrar como seu coração sangrava...

E Draco soluçou imperceptivelmente contra essa boca que o machucava, e viu como gotas cristalinas deixavam esses tristes olhos verdes com lentidão, assim como se sentia embargado pelas lágrimas de suas próprias emoções...

E viu como Harry o empurrava e se afastava, indo embora pelo mesmo caminho de todos os dias, porém sozinho...

* * *

**10 – A Sombra na Parede**

Harry ria numa roda de amigos. Olhou ao relógio de pulso e se despediu ao ver que já ficava tarde... Era o último dia de aula antes das férias de verão...

Percorreu seu tão conhecido caminho baixo a luz alaranjada do pôr-do-sol enquanto seu sorriso morria aos poucos enquanto se afastava lentamente do prédio, passando dentre o jardim...

Recordava de meses atrás, quando havia brigado com Malfoy naquela noite...

Sentia o gosto metálico do sangue de Draco em sua boca e a cada passo que dava, era como se seu coração se rompia em pedaços...

Então fez o que jamais havia feito antes, durante todos os dias desde quando se descobriu amando esse enigmático loiro – olhou para trás...

Draco Malfoy estava lindo sob a luz da lua assim como da primeira vez que o notou com distinção, fios platinados reluzindo com maestria, pele alva tão suave que parecia feita de uma substância incorpórea, lábios rubros pelo machucado recente...

E ali estava o que mais lhe chamou a atenção...

Lágrimas que deslizavam silenciosas pela face aristocrática, como pequenos diamantes lapidados...

Ele o olhava com suma tristeza nas íris prateadas... Então abriu os olhos com surpresa como se não acreditasse que estavam se mirando nos olhos mais uma vez. Para em seguida cerrar as pálpebras para que as novas lágrimas não caíssem, o que foi inútil. Abaixou a cabeça e seu cabelo deslizou suave pelas faces.

- Você finalmente me olhou... – sussurrou com a voz embargada – Todos os dias, quando vamos embora, eu fico aqui te olhando, pra ver se você me olha, para que você me busque mesmo se não tivéssemos dormido juntos e... Você nunca olha... – o viu sorrir com amargura – Então pensei que você só me buscava pelo meu corpo, e nunca pelo que sou, afinal, quem vai querer a Draco Malfoy? – encolheu os ombros num gesto superficial e ao mesmo tempo elegante – Ninguém, muito menos Harry Potter...

E Harry descobriu que o verdadeiro coração lacerado, que sangrava a cada pulsar, não era o seu...

Descobriu que o que tanto tinha medo, Draco também tinha...

E finalmente começava a entender a Draco Malfoy, a decifra-lo aos poucos, a tira-lo desse envoltório de sombras impenetráveis...

Harry voltou à realidade quando alcançou o pátio e não viu ninguém, então girou para trás, vendo que Draco caminhava às pressas para alcança-lo. Sorriu e lhe estendeu a mão que logo se entrelaçaram.

Então, enquanto caminhavam de mãos dadas, mirou para o lado, vendo como sua sombra se arrastava lentamente pela parede, seguida da de Draco Malfoy...

Agora sabia porque nunca conseguia montar esse quebra-cabeça, pois Draco não era o jogo e sim parte das peças, assim como ele próprio era as peças que faltavam e ambos se completavam, se encaixando com perfeição...

O jogo em si era o amor, coroado pelas duas peças fundamentais para viverem uma vida inteira...

Seus corações...

ooo

FIM

ooo

**Nota:** aqui termina a fic, espero que tenham gostado. Obrigada a todos que me acompanharam, um grande abraço!


End file.
